Electronic deadbolts are well known. Indeed, electronic deadbolts have become increasingly popular for securing access in both residential and commercial settings. Many electronic deadbolts include a keypad that allows users to enter a passcode to unlock the lock. In some cases, the keypads have physical buttons that the users press to enter passcodes while others include touch buttons that operate on capacitive touch. With touch buttons, the keypad is able to sense touches of the user's finger on the keypad surface without the mechanical parts of a physical button.
Even though these types of locks contain electronics, they are often installed outside, such as to secure an entry door to a building. With such an installation, the locks can be subject to a harsh environment that includes rain, sleet, and snow. Moreover, rapid temperature fluctuations outdoors can cause condensation on the locks. If moisture penetrates the lock to the electronics, this can cause a failure of lock operation using the keypad. Therefore, there is a need for a novel water-resistant assembly for an electronic deadbolt.